


Patience

by DreamingMoonlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, PWP, That's it that's the fic: pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/pseuds/DreamingMoonlight
Summary: Obi-Wan and Padme work to teach Anakin patience.  If you can't teach him so in everyday life, you gotta get creative about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aebriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aebriel/gifts).



> Written for/at [DevhanAer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevhanAer), who is always kind enough to encourage filthy porn/pwp.

They try to teach Anakin patience sometimes.

Obi-Wan and Padme will hold him between them, when Obi-Wan has already opened him up and slid into him, warm and hard against his back, while Padme has pressed herself against his front, the soft skin of her leg shifting against his as she pushes closer, not quite letting him into her yet.

Obi-Wan holds Anakin's head back with one immovable fist tangled in his hair, not hard enough to hurt, but he'll feel the sting of it all night and tomorrow. It exposes his throat so Padme can press little feather-light kisses there, her delicate fingers dancing over the length of his cock, one of Obi-Wan's arms wrapped around his middle and he's _trapped_ there.

Anakin could use the Force, could even just say that he wants out of this, they would listen to him, but then they would pull away and he so desperately wants more of them.

He wants to kiss Padme with a fire that feels like it will burn him, but every time he moves his head to tilt down towards her, Obi-Wan pulls him back, mouthing at the back of his neck, teeth closing hard over the sensitive skin there. And Padme just smiles a little quirk of her lips, soft and gentle as everything else about her, like she understands his pain and sees him, cares about him.

Anakin wants to reach out to her, touch her, run his hands along her thin sides, cup her perfect breasts in his hands, run his thumbs over the peaked nipples that are just out of his reach. But when he reaches for her this way, she gently pushes his hands away, the most he's allowed to touch are her arms.

Any lower or higher and she pulls away again.

If he could only grind back on Obi-Wan's cock, where it's filling him up, just laying there, not even tiny little movements, but every time he tries, Obi-Wan's hand is hard on his hip, holding him in place, so he can't even roll his hips. The most he can do is tighten around Obi-Wan, try desperately to gain any friction at all.

But there's none to be had.

Padme's fingers are light on his cock, her sharp nails like tiny little bites into the over sensitized skin, little scratches that only make him want to bury himself in her beautiful wet heat, she's right there, her cunt slides across the head of his cock every time she leans up to press another kiss to his bared throat, but never will she take him in hand and guide him into her.

"Patience, Ani," Padme will say. Or "Patience, Anakin," Obi-Wan will say. Both of them so kind and calm and gentle and it makes him want to scream. He wants to reach for the Force or just reach for either of them or both of them, but he can't, he knows what they're trying to do and he wants to be good for them, but it's so hard.

Padme kisses his mouth light and quick, Anakin can only think of how he wants it to last, wants to taste her and feel their tongues press together, to show her how much he loves her. But she's gone in a flicker, maybe only the faint taste of her lip gloss still on his lips.

He can't reach Obi-Wan at all, can't turn his head to try to kiss him and, even if he tried, Obi-Wan would yank him back into place.

"You're so good, Ani," Padme croons at him, rewarding him with a single firm stroke on his cock, then lets his fingers brush against her breast the once before she returns them to her arm.

"Very good, you're doing well," Obi-Wan echoes behind him and Anakin's second reward is a single roll of Obi-Wan's hips to glide the once against his prostate.

Anakin can't help the arch of his back, the groan that comes out of him, the way his hands tighten on Padme's arms briefly before he relaxes. They let him have this, as long as he waits for more, they'll let him writhe between them for a moment.

Obi-Wan and Padme work in sync, but they never really touch each other, all their attention is on Anakin and he holds onto this with everything he has. They're here for him, they are focused on him, he's not going to be left behind like this. He just has to wait.

He tells himself this over and over, even when he's so hard he's leaking against Padme's fingers now playing with the head of his cock, her thumb rubbing along the slit, her fingers cool against the heat of his shaft.

"Please," he whines in the back of his throat, his hips angling towards her. Obi-Wan's hand is unyielding there and pulls him back and Padme's touch lightens again. Anakin wants to cry at the unfairness of it, he's been _so_ good, it's been _so_ long, this is too much, he can't handle it.

"You can do this," Obi-Wan says, as Anakin must have leaked his thoughts into the Force. "You're doing well, so well." and his words are so warm and good against the back of his neck, pressed right into the hairline there, a swipe of Obi-Wan's tongue to follow it up.

"We love you, Ani," Padme says, her voice so kind and compassionate, like there's nothing else in her world but him right at this moment. Anakin settles, lets them do whatever they have planned next--and is rewarded with Padme's hand sliding lower, ignoring his cock for a moment and grasping his balls to squeeze them gently and then press that spot behind them, not quite where he's speared open on Obi-Wan's cock, but enough that he can feel the pressure of it increase when she rubs there and it sends more sparks up his spine.

"So good, so good," she murmurs and leans in again, her breasts brushing against his chest, her mouth small and perfect against his collar, her tongue light and flickering against the dip between the bones there and then trailing down the middle of him.

Obi-Wan's hand leaves his hip, a show of trust that Anakin is determined to live up to, and takes up where Padme's had left off, his touch on Anakin's cock so much rougher than hers had been. "We have faith in you, Anakin, you are more than capable of this," he says and Anakin grabs onto the words and tries to fill himself up with them, rather than this noise in his head.

It's easier when he's being touched like this--it's not enough to come, not even as hard and desperate as he is, but it's enough to let the pleasure build again instead of scrabbling at his mind with nowhere to go.

"Not just yet," Obi-Wan says when his grip is a little too firm, his fingers coated in the precome Anakin's been leaking all over them. He was almost there, but it slips away from him again when they pull back and he has a flash of fear, that he'll fail, he'll wreck this moment--and then Padme is there, her beautiful warm brown eyes in his vision and her gaze directly on him, filling him with love and care.

"Hold on, sweetheart, you're so good right now." Then her hand is cradling one of his and directing it downwards, letting his fingers fumble at her sex the way he wants to do with his cock, but will settle for this, will at least be able to watch her enjoy this. She guides him to touch her clit, to close them gently over it so he can rub carefully at her like this. He would like to press his fingers further into her, knowing that she'd be slick and wet in a moment, but he's content with this for now.

It's Padme's turn to arch against him, a soft mewling sound that goes straight through him, he twitches in Obi-Wan's loose hand around him, but he doesn't move, only lets them hold him here, his fingers working over Padme as she writhes on them.

"Yes, yes, you're so good," she chants and her breasts are against him with every movement of her body, but he doesn't reach for them this time, no matter how perfect they are and how well they fit into his palms. He holds still, finds something like peace in letting this just happen.

It's all right, they have him. They'll reward him, he just has to be patient.

Obi-Wan hums against his shoulder, lets Anakin work Padme up and up and up until she's writhing in her orgasm, her legs clamping around his hand to keep him there, shuddering against his chest where her nails have dug in, sharp little points that will sting for long minutes. Anakin welcomes the feeling, this is what she's given him and proof that he's done what she wanted of him, that he's done it _well_.

Her breathing is hard, little trembles of aftershocks still shaking her, and now she properly kisses Anakin. He lets her lead, lets her be the one to slide her tongue over his bottom lip and then lightly explore him. It doesn't last long, she pulls away and her eyes shine at him, her hands coming up to his face to hold their gazes together, so much love and affection and _approval_ there.

"Very good," Obi-Wan says behind him when Anakin doesn't reach for more. He's almost relaxed--not quite, his cock is still reddened and hard against Padme, but he doesn't think to try to circle his hips for more contact while she's distracted--"you've done very well, Anakin."

The words are like a balm now. It seems like forever ago that they felt like a restraint, a milemarker of just how far he still had to go. Now they're everything, they let him soften his stance, he leans back against Obi-Wan's shoulder, tilts his head for more access to his throat, if Obi-Wan or Padme wants it. It's their choice.

This is what they've tried to show him--how this floating feeling is so kind to him, that there's nothing painful here and no looming threats. They'll help him, they'll guide him, they'll take care of him.

Padme's smile is like the sun over Corscuant, sparkling and bright and beautiful. "Oh, Ani," she says, still breathless. "Our beautiful Ani, so good." She kisses him again, no hurry to it and lets their lips linger together, guiding his hands to her sides now and he keeps them there, her skin so warm and still soft, even when covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

Obi-Wan is pleased with him as well, he can feel so much of it in the Force--it washes over him and fills him up, like heat soaking into his bones after the coldness of space. And Obi-Wan's hand closes over him finally, _finally_ in a grip that is a true reward. He never quite gets to come from this, not even when Obi-Wan starts making small, tiny little thrusts into him, but it's all right.

He'll come when they're ready to let him.

Padme's kisses land everywhere on him now, on his mouth, on his cheeks, across his forehead, down to his throat and his shoulders. She kisses him with such approval and joy that it fills him further, makes him feel like he's going to burst.

And then, oh, finally, Obi-Wan's grip on him is guiding his still desperately hard cock to Padme, who is wriggling closer, slinging one of her legs over the both of them, opening herself up so she can take him into her, Obi-Wan's fingers showing the way, holding him until she can sink down onto his cock, her cunt exactly as he remembered it, _perfect_.

He doesn't thrust into her--some part of him perhaps has the urge to, but she hasn't asked for it yet, Obi-Wan hasn't told him to yet.

They stay that way for long minutes and, if it's a test, Anakin doesn't mind. He's surrounded by the two people he loves, the ones he trusts most in this galaxy, they'll take care of him while he floats between them.

Soon they must have some signal, maybe they share a glance over his shoulder, he doesn't know, he's happy just to watch the way Padme's body fits against his perfectly and the way he can see pieces of Obi-Wan as his Master touches him, one hand sliding up and down Anakin's chest in a soothing glide, then down to his cock where he's joined with Padme, lower until he's almost reaching back to where he's pressed into Anakin.

Soon, they're moving against him and Anakin can't help the soft moan at the way Obi-Wan rolls into him, so much more than before, pulling halfway out and driving back in, hard enough that it pushes him into Padme, just as she crashes back up against him. Obi-Wan even guides one of Anakin's hands back to her breast, the two of them layered together over the soft swell there, Obi-Wan's holding Anakin's.

Anakin can feel their desire for him, both of them unleashed now as they take care of him. Obi-Wan fucks him with increasingly deep thrusts, each one sending a shot of warmth through his veins, and Padme clings ever tighter to him, her kisses growing sloppy and distracted as she slides along his length, so wet now that he's not sure he'll even stay in her at this frantic pace.

It doesn't matter, they have him and they'll all fly over the edge when they're ready to let him. Anakin moans softly into Padme's mouth, his only thought of how she feels around him and how Obi-Wan feels inside him, how they crash together against him, holding him securely and tightly. There's nowhere for him to go, nowhere he would even want to go.

Padme makes more soft noises against his mouth, Obi-Wan's are harsher and lower against his back, and Anakin keens at a particularly sharp drive into him, Obi-Wan's cock no longer quite so gentle against that sweet spot inside him, Padme's nails digging into the skin of his shoulders as she nears her second orgasm.

Anakin belongs to these two people, he is theirs to hold and have and cherish--and that is exactly what he is in this moment. He can feel their rising arousal, they're not far now, Obi-Wan is losing his coordination as well, Padme is wild against his front, Anakin is spread open and exposed to both of them as they give and give and give and--

He feels them explode over the edge at the same time or maybe it's him that explodes, dragging both of them with him, it's such a powerful feeling of release and _rightness_. Obi-Wan's fingers dig into his sides where he's held as his Master fucks the last of his orgrasm into Anakin's entrance, so raw and sore in the best way, Padme shudders against him, curled halfway into a ball as she comes again, clutching tightly at him and mewling through it.

They shiver and shake on both sides of Anakin--or maybe that, too, is him and he's dragging them along with him--warm and slick with sweat and everything is so tender, he knows Padme can barely stand to be touched after how hard she's come, knows that Obi-Wan's cock will feel similar for the way Anakin clenched down so hard on him, knows that he should feel the same way, he's been thoroughly fucked raw, but he doesn't care, he welcomes whatever they give him.

Obi-Wan pets him gently, almost distracted as he comes down from the high of it, Padme slowly unclenches her fingers and there are dark maroon little half-moon marks he can see and he doesn't mind, he likes the reminder of her touch on him.

Anakin grabs onto Obi-Wan's hand as he's starting to pull out, desperate for the contact and Obi-Wan pauses, which sends a spike of distant fear through Anakin--is he doing this wrong? Is he asking for too much? He's supposed to be patient, he was doing so _well_ , and now he wants more--

But Obi-Wan shushes him, clearing away the noisy thoughts that want to crowd into Anakin's head again, until there's only a peaceful quiet left, the hum of connection with these two people he loves. His Master settles against Anakin's back, one arm still slung around him where Anakin has it gripped tightly, still inside him and soft now, but it's comforting, Anakin wants him to stay there all night.

Padme has pulled off him, but he doesn't mind, she lets his cock rest almost against the apex of her, no longer inside, but between her thighs, where it's nearly as warm and comfortable. He can feel the slickness still dripping out of her, can smell her arousal, and it's also comforting, the best thing he can give her is this gift, and she's let him know she appreciates it.

She settles against him, lets Obi-Wan's fingers guide Anakin's softened cock to a slightly more comfortable position against the outside of her cunt, not opening her up again, but simply enjoying the heat rolling off her core there, so the three of them can share space that's barely enough for two, and Anakin wouldn't have it any other way.

"You did very well," Obi-Wan says, warm and affectionate, so much approval in his voice that Anakin feels like he's glowing.

Padme gently strokes his face, sleep obviously stealing over her, even before they've cleaned up. It's all right, he knows Obi-Wan will take care of them. "So very good," she agrees. "You're the best we could ever ask for, Ani. You were perfect tonight."

"I love you, both of you, so much," Anakin says, the words couldn't possibly stay in him, not when he's filled with these two people. "I wanted to do good for you both--"

"You did," Obi-Wan agrees. "You had patience and you were rewarded for it, right?"

"Yes, it was perfect for me, too," Anakin manages to get out before a yawn nearly cracks his jaw. He's sore, his scalp still tingles from where Obi-Wan had gripped him so hard, his legs faintly hurt from holding himself still for so long before he relaxed, his cock is tender where it's nestled against Padme and his entrance is going to ache terribly before the Force will help him recover if Obi-Wan stays in him all night like this, but Anakin doesn't want anything else.

His mind is clear and warm, like a blanket pulled over him to block everything unwanted out. He barely feels Obi-Wan shift to clean the three of them up as best he can, the quiet and tender touches only lull him to sleep, secure in knowing that he did well and his two beloved people have him, he's safe and theirs.


End file.
